


You're So Easy

by spencersmith



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, someone call the police on my ass, this is basically porn, why can't I write something that isn't porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencersmith/pseuds/spencersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is a complete asshole. Dmitri has had enough. </p><p>(No he hasn't.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Easy

Felix was always sweet when he was drunk.

Dmitri knew that it was the alcohol talking, and that he’d be cold and distant by morning, but he always fell for it. He couldn’t really resist. There was nothing he loved more than having Felix clinging to him, whispering how much he loved him in his ear, his breath hot and heavy. Smelling like vodka and sweat. When Felix got drunk he couldn’t keep his hands off Dmitri, and Dmitri loved it.

 

It’s not always appropriate though. 

 

Dmitri was invited to the Winter palace for Olga’s birthday. She was turning 17, and Nicky wanted him to be there to celebrate. He also invited Felix. For some reason the Tsar wanted to introduce Felix to his niece, Irina, which...upset Dmitri. He didn’t know why. He hated the thought of Felix loving anyone else.

 

That’s what made it hard during dinner. Dmitri was seated on the opposite side of the table, forced to watch Felix talking sweet to Irina all evening. It made his ears burn with jealousy. He couldn’t help it. Those drunken words belonged to him, not to some royal floozy. And as the evening wore on, it only got worse. Felix got more and more drunk, and Dmitri got more and more jealous.

“Oh, that’s really interesting,” he heard Felix say lowly to Irina, holding her hand to look at her ring. He made direct eye contact with Dmitri as he did it, over the table. Dmitri could feel Felix’s foot press against his leg, grazing his ankle. “You are as interesting as you are beautiful.”

 

Dmitri’s fork landed on his plate with a loud clatter, momentarily silencing the conversation. He stood up, excusing himself numerous times, and walked as fast as he could out of the dining area and in the direction of the washroom. He needed to splash his face, to catch his breath. To get away from Felix.

 

He asked the servant to leave the room and sat on the edge of the tub, biting at his thumbnail and trying to even his breathing. He felt really fucking stupid. He knew Felix was doing it on purpose. There was nothing Felix loved more than toying with his emotions, and Dmitri kept running back for more, time after time.

 

That’s when there was a faint knock on the door. Dmitri was about to call out that it was occupied, but the door swung open and Felix stumbled in, with that ridiculous grin on his face. 

 

“Dima!” he purred, walking clumsily over to the tub. “Why did you rush off?” 

 

“You’re drunk.” Dmitri said through clenched teeth, leaning away from Felix. 

 

Felix just laughed, plastering himself along Dmitri’s side and mouthing at his neck. “Drunk with  _ desire _ , Dima.”

Dmitri tried to sigh angrily, but he couldn’t stop the shiver that ran down his spine. 

 

“I know you’ve been jealous all night, Dmitri,” Felix continued, working one hand under Dmitri’s shirt. “I love getting you all worked up.”

 

Dmitri put his hand over Felix’s to stop it. “This isn’t right, Felix. Nicholas is  _ right there. _ ” His words came out more breathless than he had intended.

 

Felix just made a loud, drunken ‘ _ phsshhhff’  _ noise, placing wet, open-mouthed kisses along Dmitri’s jaw line, scraping his fingernails over the skin of his belly. Dmitri let out a whimper, turning his head to try to kiss Felix, but Felix pulled away and laughed. He pressed their foreheads together, sliding his hand lower, past Dmitri’s bellybutton, letting his fingers dip under the hem of his pants.

 

“You want to kiss me, Dimka?” He purred, his voice thick and low. Dmitri knew he was being toyed with, couldn’t do anything but nod his head. Felix went back to biting at his neck, his fingers still fiddling with the fabric of Dmitri’s pants. It was making Dmitri uncomfortably hard, and Felix knew it. “Then beg me for it.” He said eventually, leaning in to suck a mark into the base of Dmitri’s neck.

 

“What?” 

 

Felix sat back and laughed a loud, obnoxious, drunken laugh. “Beg me for it, Dima. Beg me for a kiss.”

 

Dmitri wanted to say  _ no _ , he really did. He wanted to stand up and straighten his shirt and leave Felix sitting there confused, the smug grin wiped off his face. But what he found himself saying was, “Please.”

 

Felix grinned. “Please who?”

 

“Please, Felix, come on. Just,” Dmitri let out a frustrated sigh, trying to edge closer to Felix, trying to get more touch, anything.

 

Felix let him move closer, but he didn’t concede anything, didn’t move an inch. He moved his hand down, palming at Dmitri’s dick over his trousers, looking him right in the eye. It was harsh, the rough fabric of Dmitri’s underwear pulling at his skin, everything too rough, too dry. But it still felt amazing. Dmitri bit his lip and moaned, letting his head fall forward to rest on Felix’s shoulder. 

 

“You look a mess, you know that?” Felix murmured in his ear. “The Tsar is going to know everything when he sees you. Everyone will know.” Dmitri whined as Felix unbuttoned the fall front of his trousers, shoving his hand in and wrapping his long slender fingers around Dmitri’s cock. “You like that, don’t you? You want everyone to know how well-fucked you are. I have half a mind to press you up against this wall and fuck you so hard everyone in the palace can hear you moan.”

 

Dmitri sank his teeth into Felix’s shoulder, stifling his moans. He was getting so close, it was pathetic but Felix’s hand was so warm and he smelled so good and Dmitri was so close and--

 

“Are you okay in there, Your Highness?” Dmitri nearly jumped out of his skin. There were a couple of taps on the door, one of the servants looking for him. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

 

“Yep! Yes,” He gasped, trying to keep calm, but Felix didn’t stop moving his hand. He leaned in close to Dmitri’s ear, giggling breathlessly. 

 

“Tell them you’ll be out in a second.” he whispered, squeezing his hand tighter.

 

Dmitri did as he was told, his voice catching in his throat and coming out hoarse and raw. His heart was beating like a hammer.

 

“Are you sure you don’t need any help, Your Highness?” The voice continued. 

 

_ God, just go away!!  _

 

“Tell them you’re quite all right.” Felix instructed, biting down on Dmitri’s earlobe and making him whine. “Tell them you’re just feeling a little ill.”

 

“I’m-I’m fine, thank you, I’m,” Dmitri tried, “Just feeling,” Every strained syllable made Felix giggle in his ear, made him move his hand faster. “I’ll be fine, please leave me.” he eventually managed all in one go, because he knew he was close, that he was about to come in his pants in the Tsar’s washroom because of this stupid fucking boy that he might be in love with.

 

The servant left, and Felix was still laughing. He wrapped his free hand around Dmitri’s shoulders and carded his fingers through his hair.

 

“Felix, I’m going to--”

 

“Shhh,” Felix said, pressing his mouth gently to Dmitri’s, breathing in his moans. His lips were soft and he tasted like vodka and tobacco and it made Dmitri’s heart flutter. This was the shit that drove him crazy.

 

The kiss was enough to send him over the edge. He groaned involuntarily against Felix’s mouth as he came, his fingers digging into Felix’s upper arms. Felix just tugged at his hair harder, biting at Dmitri’s bottom lip, deepening the kiss. 

 

Felix pulled away first, after the aftershocks had resided and Dmitri was languid and clingy. He wished they were in bed. His bed. He wished he could fall asleep with Felix wrapped around him and breathe him in all night, and that maybe, for once, he’d be there when Dmitri woke up. 

 

But they weren’t. They were in a bathroom. A bathroom not 20 feet away from the woman Felix was courting, where you could still hear the faint chatter from the wealthy socialites that Dmitri knew he wouldn’t be able to face. 

 

Felix pulled his hand out and wiped it on Dmitri’s trousers, not bothering to do back up the buttons. 

 

“I love you.” Dmitri blurted out as Felix stood up, still a little clumsy from the alcohol.

 

He laughed. “Of course you do, Dima.” He bent down, lifted Dmitri’s chin with his index finger and kissed him. His cheeks were flushed and his mouth was red and wet and he looked beautiful. Really fucking beautiful. “Of course you do.”

 

Then he stood upright, straightened his shirt, and...left. And it was Dmitri who was left there, alone, confused, and with the stupid smile wiped off his face.

  
As usual.

**Author's Note:**

> @God why won't anyone stop me from writing terrible historical porn at 2am


End file.
